Hearts a Mess
by klarolinegroupie
Summary: Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin are beacon hills it couple. Everyone dreams of having a relationship like them but little do they know, Jackson and Lydia's relationship is crumbling beneath the surface. When something tragic happens to Jackson and he needs Lydia more then ever their relationship changes but is it for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Lydia wake up. Your even more beautiful when your sleeping but you need to wake up" Lydia slowly opened her eyes to find her wonderful boyfriend standing next to her bed, he was ready for school and by the smell in her room he cooked her breakfast.

"Good mourning gorgeous, sleep well?'

"Uh huh, you cooked breakfast? You didn't have to do that"

"I know but I wanted to because I love you"

And with that Jackson gave her a soft kiss on the check and left Lydia to get ready for school. As Lydia got out of bed she heard a faint song, slowly it got louder, and louder, and louder. It was that Brittany spears song that she hated so much but she couldn't find where it was coming from. The music was so loud that it was giving her a head ace. She closed her eyes praying that the music would stop. But it didn't, when she opened her eyes the smell of pancakes was gone and her phone was ringing. It was Allison.

"Hey Allison what's up? Is something wrong?"

'That's what I'm calling to ask you, why aren't you at school?"

"FUCK! Of course Jackson didn't call me, I'll be there in 20."

Lydia ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and quickly apply makeup, it was too late to take a shower. If she made it to school in 20 minutes she would only miss 3 periods of school. Damn Jackson for not calling her to wake her up. Lydia got to school right before 4th period and immediately went to Jackson locker. 3rd period just ended so he would be here any minute. When Lydia saw him walking towards her she couldn't help but feel upset. As much as she loved him the relationship was crumbling and they both knew it. They weren't crazy in love anymore, the spark that they had was gone. They were always so distant and their communication was awful. You could say that they toke each other for granted. She loved him and he loved her but it just wasn't the same. When Jackson approached her she put on her mean girl face on and went off on him.

"Hi Jackson, forget to do something this mourning?"

"Nothing that concerns you thanks for asking" he said while putting his books away not even looking at her,

She gritted her teeth knowing that this would become another argument "No sorry sweetie wrong answer, last night before we got off the phone you said that you would call me and wake me up then give me a ride to school. Remember my cars in the shop?"

"No. I remember telling you that I'd pick you up at 7:30 for school. I never offered to wake you up. Lydia grow up I'm not responsible for you." He slammed his locker and tried to walk away but Lydia grabbed his arm.

"Oh no don't even think about walking away." She was furious now. "I never said you were responsible for me, I have no idea why you think that and I remember asking you to wake me up but then again everything revolves around Jackson. You can go around treating people like shit but when you want something we all have to drop what we're doing and give you whatever you want. News flash Jackson that's not how it works.

"Lydia stop-" she cut him off by putting her hand out

"I don't want to hear it" She sighed as she felt that all to familiar pain in her chest. "Is this how we're going to be? Fighting everyday then lashing out on each other. Doing stupid things to get the other person mad? Is that what we're about? Think about it Jackson 'cause if that's what our relationship is I'm done with all of this" Immediately after walking away she felt guilty. She hated fighting with him but that's all they ever did. It was the same thing everyday. Pick a fight, fight, do something to get the other mad, lash out. That's all they ever did. It had to change but the balls in his court now.

**How bad was it? Leave me lots of reviews! They make me write faster! Follow me on tumblr **** .com**

**Again, thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts a mess chapter 2**

By the time lunch came Lydia was over the fight that she had with Jackson, she was still mad at him but she wasn't going to yell at him again. What was the point of yelling at him again? As Lydia sat down next to Allison she could feel Jackson's eyes on her but she tried not to look. Even thought no one knew about the fight they had Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Danny could definitely feel the tension between them.

"So how about that crazy substitute in English?" stiles said as he bit into his sandwich

"She was hot what are talking about?" Scott said, then looked at Allison "But she wasn't as hot as you" he said then gave her a kiss which turned into a make out.

"Guys get a room!" shouted Danny as everyone laughed.

"Hey wolf boy pass me a napkin" said Jackson angrily

"Watch it Whittemore before I kick your ass in lacrosse again" Scott teased.

Apparently Jackson didn't find any humor in the remark and got up from the lunch table and walked away. That's it; they had to work this out, Lydia got up from the table to try to find Jackson.

"Jackson! Jackson where are you? We really need to talk"

"Lydia?"

Lydia turned around to find not Jackson but Scott.

"Is he okay? Are you okay?"

Lydia looked at Scott in confusion, they weren't exactly close and Scott never cared about Lydia's and Jackson's relationship. But she was vulnerable, she needed someone to talk to and Scott was standing there.

"No he's not okay and neither am I" she said then sighed.

"Listen Lydia I know we're not close and this isn't even my business but all of us know there's something going on between you to, there's been something going on for weeks now. I don't know what it's about but what I do know is you love him. And he loves you.

"Scott you don't understand. He doesn't love me, he's never said it." Lydia whispered

"Lydia you know why he's never said it; he hasn't said it to anyone since he was 7! He doesn't need to say it for you to know it." Scott sighed loudly knowing that their conversation wasn't getting anywhere.

"He talks about you. Everyday. While we get ready for lacrosse, your all he talks about, weather it's something cute you did that day or a date you guys had, even if its something stupid like how you look when your sleeping, he tells us about it. Honestly I don't even think he knows he's doing it. Stiles always mocks him while he's doing it and Danny blasts his music. Whatever is going on between you guys, you'll figure it out. If you both love each other you'll figure it out."

"He talks about me? Really?" Lydia could feel her checks turning bright pink as she smiled

"Everyday" Scott replied as he turned around and walked away. Now she had to find him. She felt even worse for yelling at him. They had to work this out. Lydia ran down the hallway to his locker, he wasn't there. She was so determined to find him that she even checked the boy's bathroom and the locker room. Still no Jackson. Now she was getting worried, she felt stupid for worrying about where Jackson went considering they were in school but she couldn't help it. Derek told Scott that he heard a pack of wolves howling last week and Erica said that she spotted someone in the woods near the old Hale house. Suddenly Lydia was getting hot, to hot, then dizzy. She needed some air, as she headed outside there he was. Jackson was sitting in his car, the engine was off and he was just sitting there.

"Jackson?" she yelled as she walked over to him. He looked up and got out of his car.

"Jackson I'm sorry, I was stupid for freaking out on you, it's just-" but the bell cut them off.

"Lydia we need to talk, we cant do it now fifth period is about to start and we have to get back inside, after lacrosse practice meet me on the field and we'll talk okay?" his voice wasn't angry it was hollow, she had no idea if he was still mad at her but she didn't care. She needed to feel him around her. She threw her arms around him as he pulled her in, hugging her back. The rest of that day seemed to take ten times longer; Lydia couldn't stop thinking about Jackson. What was going on with them? What were they going to talk about? Were they going to break up? Was he still mad at her? What was going to happen? After the lacrosse practice was over Lydia went to the field to find Jackson like they agreed. When she reached the field he wasn't there. He wasn't on the bleachers or in the parking lot. After trying to call him Lydia came to the conclusion that he stood her up. She was done with him and she was done trying. As she turned around and started walking home. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she headed for the parking lot. "This is it, we're breaking up and there's nothing I can do and there's nothing he can do to change it" she said to herself. Just before Lydia was completely off the field she heard a scream coming from the woods. It wasn't any scream, it was Jackson's scream.

"Jackson! Jackson where are you?!" she ran through the woods screaming his name searching for him. What happened next, what she saw next shattered her. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw laying on the grass. She saw Jackson, her Jackson laying on the grass, shredded, chewed and bloody.

**Dun Dun Dunnn! Good? Bad? Love? Hate? Leave lots of reveiws! I love you all so much! thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jackson stay with me! Please stay with me! Jackson I love you!"_

Lydia sat in the ambulance with Jackson, holding hand trying not to cry. This wasn't an animal attack, this was a werewolf bit. Then it hit her, if it was a werewolf he would turn, he'd be like Scott. He'd have to be chained up on full moons his temper would be much worse. 'This can be happening this cant be happening" she thought. Scott. She had to call Scott. Her fingers trembled as she punched in the numbers to call Scott. The phone kept ringing, and ringing. "Damn it Scott where are you!" she yelled. Maybe he was with Allison or stiles or even Danny. She had to get to Scott, he was the only one that knew what would be happening to Jackson, well except for Derek but Lydia had no way to get into contact with him. If he had a phone she didn't have his number. Allison didn't answer either. What the hell are they doing that they can't answer the phone? Don't answer that. Maybe stiles would answer no of course stiles would answer Lydia's call he has been in love with her since they've been in 3rd grade.

"Lydia hey what's up?" stiles answered so happy, Lydia knew the grin on his face was probably the size of china

"Stiles are you with Jackson?" Lydia shrieked into the phone

"no him and Allison are on their way over now what's wrong are you okay?" his voice was so full of worry

"it's Jackson! He was bitten and we're on our way to the hospital I need you, Scott, and Allison at the hospital when we get there!" Lydia didn't even let stiles respond she just hung up the phone. She felt bad for the way she treated stiles, he was in love with her and she knew that it's just she never felt the same way for him. He's an amazing friend and she cares about him just not in that way. As much as they argued and hurt each other it's always been Jackson. He was the first boy she ever kissed, sleep with, danced with he was her first everything. When they arrived at the hospital Scott Allison and stiles were waiting for them. Jackson was unconscious and immediately rushed into the ER leaving Lydia in the waiting room. When Lydia found Scott stiles and Allison in the waiting room she was a mess, tears were spilling down her face.

"Allison! It was so bad, I feel so bad this is my entire fault!" Lydia sobbed into Allison shirt as Allison hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Shhh it's okay Lydia, he's going to be okay I promise" Allison hushed Lydia.

'Lydia? I know this isn't a good time, but could you tell me what happened? Did you see anything? Scott calmly said trying not to make Lydia cry even more. Lydia sniffled a few times, blew her nose and take a few deep breathes.

"me and Jackson were supposed to meet on the lacrosse field after practice to talk, I couldn't find him so I stated walking home. I was almost at the parking lot when I heard a scream, it was Jackson's scream coming from the woods, by the time I found Jackson whatever or _whoever_ bit him was gone leaving Jackson bloody and…and broken" she cried into Allison's chest again. An hour into the wait Scott and Allison left the hospital since they reservations at some fancy restaurant and then stiles left after Lydia constantly shut stiles out. She couldn't talk to him now. If she vented to him about all of this the guilt would break her. It would hurt stiles, he wanted to be with her and if she vented to him it would give him false hope. 'Miss Lydia martin?" a nurse with frizzy blond hair called out

'im here! His he okay? Can I see him?" Lydia nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"Yes he's okay you can see him now if you want to follow me" the nurse said startled by Lydia's excitement. When she saw him everything changed. There was Jackson laying in the hospital bed twiddling his fingers the way he always does when he's anxious. 'don't cry don't cry please don't cry" she told herself in her head a thousand times but the waterworks already started

"Jackson?' she shrieked and then started crying.

'don't cry come here, it's okay see? Look im okay. My ribs are bruised and I'll howl next full moon so what? Im alive please stop crying" as much as he wanted her so crawl in the little hospital bed and lay with him she sat next to him holding his hand. At first they were silent. Lydia was hunched over laying hear head on his chest, enjoying that fact that's he's still alive. After staying silent for half and hour Jackson was the first to speck. Lydia wasn't laying on him anymore but she was sitting next to him holding his hand

"Lydia listen" Jackson cleared his breath and toke a deep breath 'I don't want to talk about the fact that im a wolf now or the full moon or anything else except for us, I want to talk about us. Its extremely obvious that we haven't been getting along these past couple weeks and we both have been doing some cruel things to each other such as me lashing out on you by flirting with other girls and you getting back at me by chasing that boy peter to be your partner for the chemistry project. We've been playing stupid 5th grade games and im sick of it. Your annoying, and over-bearing and I'm to arrogant and self-centered but that's okay because I love the way you are, I love everything about you good and bad. Let's try to work things out. One day at a time" Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing, he didn't say I love you but he said I love everything about you. That's almost the same thing right? She didn't care what it meant. Finally they were starting to communicate.

"One day at a time?" was all they should manage to say as tears started to spill down her checks, they weren't sad tear anymore. They were over-whelmed but happy tears.

"One day at a time" Jackson replied as he leaned up to plant a kiss on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This one will be semi long, originally I was going to make it short but when I posted chapters 1-3 more people viewed my story and left me reviews. It wasn't a lot of views but it made me happy! Thank you so much for reading! **

The next few weeks after Jackson left the hospital were tough. Jackson didn't have it as bad as Scott did but he lost his temper almost everyday. Everyone tried to be patient with Jackson, they knew what he was going through and Scott knew how hard it was for Jackson to control his tempter. Lydia was supportive but since Jackson became a werewolf they still fought a lot.

"Jackson, do you know what tomorrow it?" Lydia nudged Jackson as she rolled over facing him. Lydia's favorite movie The Notebook had just ended and they were lying next to each other in her bed cherishing the moments that they had together before Lydia's mom came home from work.

"Well it's not our anniversary and your birthday is next month so no, I don't. Wait! I know tomorrows the premiere for that stupid twilight move!" Jackson laughed lightly know his smart ass attitude would bother Lydia

"Real funny Jackson" Lydia mummered not sensing the sarcasm as she rolled over so she couldn't see Jackson

"Lydia don't worry. Scott and Derek are going to help me tomorrow. I won't be near anyone that I can hurt, I'll be in that old subway that Derek stays in. you'll be home and before you know it, it'll all be over."

Lydia still didn't answer him. She didn't want to make a big deal out of all of this but how could she not? She was worried about him, probably more worried then he was. Jackson moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her burying his head in her hair placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Lydia I promise nothings going to happen to me. I'll be okay and next month we'll all be laughing about how we all mad a big deal out of this. Everything will be okay I promise" Lydia rolled over so once again she was facing Jackson, she cupped his face.

"You pinky promise?" she whispered with the slightest smile on her face as she held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise" Jackson replied then kissed her lightly.

_The next day_

"Who's ready for some howling?" Derek said with a grin on his face. Derek, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson were outside of the old subway. Derek had just arrived with a bag of chains for Jackson.

"you know she's not staying for the full moon right? Derek nodded his head at Lydia

"Of course I know that, she's just dropping me off but thanks for being concerned." Jackson rudely replied. He faced, Lydia pulling her in for a hug

"I'll be okay I promise" he said into her hair as he buried his face in her.

"Be safe Jackson. I love you" Lydia knew he wouldn't say it back, he had never said it to her or anyone for that matter since he was seven years old but she still told him

"I know you do. I promise I'll be safe. Jackson kissed her forehead then went inside the old subway. The subway was old and rusty but Derek assured him that it would hold.

"Okay Scott I'm going to need you to stand in front of the entrance just incase Jackson tries to escape and for some weird reason I can't hold Jackson down and he trys to attack you I want you to fight back for your own safety."

"Alright. Do we need more chains? I can have stiles pick them up and drop them off?" Scott replied with a trace of worry in his voice.

"We should be good, you ready Jackson?" Derek shouted to Jackson

"Ready as I'll ever be" Jackson mummered back. Scott stood in front of the doorway while Derek chained Jackson up.

"Do you feel anything? Any pain, anger, rage" Derek asked Jackson

Jackson grinned "nothing that's being caused by the full AHH! Oh my god my head! Why does it feel like that?!" Jackson screamed at Derek

"It's the full moon kicking in, just try to remain calm" Derek said with a grin on his face.

"Remain calm?! How can I remain calm with this excruciating pain in my head!" Jackson yelled and started moaning in pain. This was becoming unbearable. Suddenly there was an extremely loud noise. It was almost sounded like a bomb.

"Is this a fucking joke?!" Derek screamed then looked at Scott "watch him I'll be right back. When Derek went outside he was greeted by the man he never thought he'd see again. He hadn't seen him in almost 16 years. The man who was a poor excuse for a father but by blood was Derek's dad.

"Good to see you Derek" the man smirked with a grin on his face.


End file.
